Minotori Ema
Midorikusa Emerald is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Cyan. Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl who is a really good friend. She cares for others more than for herself sometimes. Adding to that she can keep secrets pretty well. Though she hates changes and usually doesn't know in situations she isn't familiar with, she always does her best. Besides all of that, Emerald also loves sport, especially soccer, what she plays in her freetime for Shiro Private Middle School's girls team. Her catchphrase is . History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Emerald Midorikusa *'Japanese:' 緑草 エメラルド *'Birthday:' May 1st *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 164 cm *'Weight:' 67 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Pure nature~ *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Melonpan **'Color:' Deep Green, Sea Green **'Music:' None prefered. Likes instrumentals more than lyrics versions Fears *Emerald has claustrophobia. Dreams *Emerald wants to be a florist. Skills - Studying= *Emerald is a good student. *She is the second smartest student out of her class. - Other= *In younger days, Emerlad was taking ballet classes together with her sister *So that gives her (ballet) dancing skills. }} General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl who is a really good friend. She cares for others more than for herself sometimes. Adding to that she can keep secrets pretty well. Though she hates changes and usually doesn't know in situations she isn't familiar with, she always does her best. Besides all of that, Emerald also loves sport, especially soccer, what she plays in her freetime for Shiro Private Middle School's girls team. Clothing Style - School and Sport= In school, Emerald has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. When playing soccer, Emerald wears a light blue, short sleeved top and dark blue shorts that have two light blue stripes on the left site of them. She wears light blue shoes and black socks. Her hair is tied into a pony tail. - Other= On the cover of the second DVD volume, Emerald wears a long sleeved, light green top that goes over her hips. She wears a balck jeans that goes to her knees and white books. She wears a green hair clip in her hair. She also wears a dark red chocker and a dark red top under the green top. When Emerald transforms into Alice in Sky Pretty Cure 31, she wears a cyan blue dress with white puffy sleeves. She wears a white apron and brown boots that have grey ribbons on them. Emerald also wears a green bow in her hair and a pink bow at her chest. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Emerald wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Emerald colored, long top with blue jean shorts that end over the knees. She also wears black boots. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Emerald wears a moonlight greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_green dress that is one-sleeved. She wears a apricothttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apricot_(color) colored ribbon as a belt, tied into a little bow at the height of her hip. She wears white boots that reach to her knees. In A trip to Kamon!, Emerald wears a shoulder free gray-ish green pullover that has dark green trims. On the pullover, a big initial M is written in green color. She wears a dark blue, almost black skirt and grey sneakers. }} Relationships Family *'Midorikusa Isamu' - Emerald's father, who is a local sportsreporter. Isamu might be the reason why Emerald is pretty interested in sports, especially soccer. *'Midorikusa Sakura' - Emerald's mother, who is a former figure skater. *'Midorikusa Tsubaki' - Emerald's older sister. Tsubaki is three years older than Emerald. However, both are pretty close. And when they were younger both were taking ballet classes until it was revealed that Emerald is more the sport person than the dancer. Friends *'Green' - Emerald's Fairy partner. *'Aomizu Sapphire' - One of Emerald’s best friends. Sapphire lives right next doors to Emerald, so they’ve known each other since they were very young. The two don’t even remember when they first met. Emerald always tries to get Sapphire over her own stubbornness. *'Shirosora Diamond' - Emerald’s second childhood friend. Unlike how it was with Sapphire, Emerald didn’t know Diamond from the very beginning. They first met when the three girls were only four. Emerald and Sapphire were playing with their favorite ball when it accidently landed in the Shirosora’s garden. So the two went to get the ball back and rang the doorbell. Sapphire wanted to play with Diamond then too and so they became friends. *'Akahane Ruby' - Emerald met Ruby and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Ruby was said to assist the “Shiro students” when they needed help. Ruby then decided to show Emerald the way to the English curses. Even though they got attacked at their way there, they started a great friendship after this. *'Mikanki Amber' - *'Kiishi Topaz' - Etymology - means Green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Cyan, and her theme color, which is green. means Grass. Maybe a reference to her powers, which are also based on nature. - From the word for the green precious stone, which is the birthstone of May. The emerald supposedly imparts love to the bearer. The word is ultimately from Greek smaragdos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/emerald Nicknames Emma - Emerald is called "Emma", actually "Ema", by FairySina. Emma is originally a short form of Germanic names that began with the element ermen meaning "whole" or "universal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emma Emy - Another nickname of Emerald, given my FairySina. Music As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *'♪ magical ♫' (Along with Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'living my dream' (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Emerald's birthday falls on May 1st while her star sign is Taurus. *Emerald is the first Sky Cure to use Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters